


Handbook for Aces Rookies

by Pippin



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Handbook, M/M, poor aces rookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippin/pseuds/Pippin
Summary: Everything a newcomer to the Aces needs to know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Handbook for Aces Rookies***

**_Swoops Troy_ **

****

****

_*also other newcomers to the team_


	2. Introduction

**Introduction**

_Welcome to the Las Vegas Aces.  Whether you’re a true rookie straight from the draft, a call-up, or a trade, there’s a lot you need to know about joining this team.  It’s not as simple as you would think—there’s a lot about this team that isn’t quite standard.  Sure, we’ve won the Cup twice and we’re a damn good team, but there’s still a lot you need to learn.  Additionally, and this is important, this handbook is all the help you’re getting from me.  I know, I’m one of the A’s for the team and I’m Parser’s best friend (which isn’t always easy, trust me) and I’ve been on the team since I was drafted in its first season and all that, but this is all the help you’re getting from me.  You fuck up on anything that is in this handbook, you’re on your own._

_Don’t worry.  You’ll be fine.  Unless you make any mistakes that are covered in this handbook.  In which case you might not be fine.  But that’s your own damn fault._

_~Swoops_


End file.
